Solar cell panels for converting radiant energy from the sun directly into electrical energy are well known. Heretofore such panels have been constructed by enclosing the solar cell wafers in transparent silicon or other plastic material laminated between two rigid plies of glass or other suitable transparent material. Once encapsulated, the solar cells cannot be repaired or replaced. Furthermore, laminated glass panels are heavy and limited in their ability to absorb shock. Construction of laminated panels using outer layers of rigid material also presents an encapsulation problem since the flat surfaces of the rigid materials do not conform to variations in thickness of the solar cell encapsulation layers.